Ride HeiSaber
The is the personal weapon of Kamen Rider Zi-O's DecadeArmor forms. It can also summoned by GrandZi-O. History Assuming DecadeArmor for the first time, Zi-O summoned the Ride HeiSaber, which he wielded alongside the Drill Crusher Crusher when in Build Form. After successively unleashing the Ex-Aid and Drive Dual Time Breaks against Another Ghost, Zi-O appropriately switched to Ghost Form. Ultimately, Zi-O performed the Ultimate Time Break which destroyed the Another Ghost Ridewatch and set Makimura free. Coming face-to-face with Oma Zi-O, his incarnation in the year 2068, Sougo refused to accept his future and transformed to attack him. Assuming DecadeArmor, Zi-O unleashed, in quick succession, the Kuuga, Kiva, and Ryuki Dual Time Breaks only for Oma Zi-O to counter his past self with the matching Rider powers he possessed, overwhelming the younger Zi-O. After fighting hand-to-hand in Ghost Form against Kasshin and Decade Wizard, Zi-O switched to the two-man DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form L and R wielding the Zikan Girade and Ride HeiSaber respectively while Geiz assumed GhostArmor. The two Zi-Os proceeded to engage Decade, who soon retreated through the dimensional wall as he was outmanned. When Time Jackers Uhr and Ora boarded their Time Mazines to attack the Kamen Riders, Zi-O L and Geiz boarded their own Time Mazines while Zi-O R continued the fight against Kasshin. Taking their fight to the vortex, Zi-O L and Geiz soon defeated Uhr and Ora while Zi-O R performed the Ultimate Time Break to ultimately destroy Kasshin. Facing Another Shinobi, Zi-O assumed DecadeArmor and struck Another Shinobi with the Blade Dual Time Break. This was followed by the Ryuki Dual Time Break, only for Another Shinobi to counter and reflect Zi-O's attack back at him with a cyclone, forcing Zi-O back to his default form. Design The Ride HeiSaber is composed of the following parts: * - The blade. It is extremely sharp, and is capable of cleanly slicing a few tanks with one swing. When charging energy for a deathblow, archived data on past Kamen Riders is sent from the Ziku-Driver via the DecadeArmor. * - The portion of the blade that displays the emblems of the previous 19 Heisei Riders (Kuuga to Build). The emblems will glow when a special attack utilising a Rider's powers is initiated. The Crest Indicator is covered with a clear translucent protective piece with the word molded on it. * - The clock hands on the hilt. By rotating the Hand Selector, a technique based on past Kamen Riders can be selected. When a Ridewatch is slotted onto the Ridewatch Base, the Hand Selector allows the user to select multiple techniques at once, blending it into a lethal combined attack. * - The four 'clock buttons' surrounding the Hand Selector. From the top right, clockwise, each Quartet Ryuzer is a (in order) neuro-fuzzy control device (a neuro-fuzzy system is a system that uses a learning algorithm to determine its technical limits), a learning device, an information collecting device and an action prediction device. Data from all four are used to adjust the Ride HeiSaber's internal setup when necessary. * - A Ridewatch port. When a Ridewatch is inserted, the Ride HeiSaber's limiter is released, entering it into an overload state. * - The trigger. * - The handle. Information from the Ziku-Driver is sent through the DecadeArmor into the Pass Band Connector, allowing the Ride HeiSaber to utilise attacks based on previous Kamen Riders. Special Attacks The Ride HeiSaber contains a portion of all main Heisei Riders' powers, and thus, could invoke their attacks even without obtaining or using their Ridewatches: * **'Kuuga': Zi-O creates an energy crest of Kuuga, which is thrusted at the opponent. **'Ryuki': Zi-O coats the blade in orange flames before shooting an orange fireball at the enemy. **'Blade': Zi-O coats the blade in blue lightning bolts and delivers a slash that spawns blue fire. **'Kiva': Zi-O summons a flock of energy bats charging at the opponent. **'Drive': Zi-O delivers three slashes that summon Shift Tire-like projections of Max Flare, Funky Spike & Midnight Shadow with each slash to attack the enemy. **'Ex-Aid': Zi-O delivers three consecutive, magenta-energy coated slashes, with an Ex-Aid 'Hit!' effect appearing with the first two strikes, and a 'Great!' effect on the third one. Dual Time Break - Kuuga.png|Kuuga Dual Time Break - Ryuki.png|Ryuki: Fire sword Dual Time Break - Ryuki v2.png|Ryuki: Fireball shooting Dual Time Break - Blade.png|Blade Dual Time Break - Kiva.png|Kiva Dual Time Break - Drive Flare.png|Drive: Max Flare attack Dual Time Break - Drive Spike.png|Drive: Funky Spike attack Dual Time Break - Drive Shadow.png|Drive: Midnight Shadow attack Dual Time Break - Ex-Aid Normal Hit.png|Ex-Aid: Normal Hit effect Dual Time Break - EA Great Hit.png|Ex-Aid: Great effect Finishers To activate a finisher, Zi-O must plug a Ridewatch in the Ridewatch Base of Ride HeiSaber. The finisher's effect depends on both of the plugged Ridewatch and the current DecadeArmor form. Decade Ridewatch= * * : **'Ghost Form:' Zi-O conjures several card-like projections towards his enemy, before delivering several Rainbow-energy coated slashes to the target similar to Den-O Sword Form's finisher **'Ex-Aid Form:' Zi-O conjures two card-like projections towards his enemy, before delivering a powerful slash at the opponent, which will then take effect in a few seconds akin to Muteki Gamer's Hyper Critical Sparkling. Ultimate Time Break - Prelude.png|Ultimate Time Break (Step 1: Card projection creating) Ultimate Time Break - Slash.png|Ultimate Time Break (Step 2: Horizontal slash) Ultimate Time Break - Downward Slash.png|Ultimate Time Break (Step 3: Downward slash) Ultimate Time Break - EA Prelude.png|Ultimate Time Break (Step 1: Card projection creating) Ultimate Time Break - EA Slash.png|Ultimate Time Break (Step 2: Horizontal slash) Ultimate Time Break - EA Afterward damage.png|Ultimate Time Break (Step 3: Damage effect) |-| Ryuki Ridewatch= * * : **'Ryuki Form:' Zi-O coats the blade in orange flaming vortex before launching it at the enemy. A manifestation of Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive Form briefly appears behind Zi-O afterward. Ryuki Knight Finisher Step 1.png|Ultimate Time Break (Ryuki) (Step 1: Energy charging) Ryuki Knight finisher 2.jpg|Ultimate Time Break (Ryuki) (Step 2: Launching) Ryuki Knight Finisher Step 2.png|Ultimate Time Break (Ryuki) (Step 3: Flaming vortex shooting) Ryuki Knight Finisher Step 3.png|Ultimate Time Break (Ryuki) (Step 4: Survive Form cards disintegration) Ryuki Knight Finisher Step 4.png|Ultimate Time Break (Ryuki) (Step 5: Destroying target) Ryuki Knight Finisher Step 5.png|Ultimate Time Break (Ryuki) (Step 6: Knight Survive Form manifestion) Notes *Its name is a combination of the terms Heisei and Saber. *Its design is slightly similar to the from the 39th Super Sentai . *Elements of the weapon can be compared to the arsenal of past Riders: **Kamen Rider Build's Fullbottle Buster, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's Gashacon Key Slasher, and Kamen Rider Gaim's Daidaimaru - The blade's edge/accents. **Kamen Rider Ghost's Eyecon Driver G - Announcing the name of the standard forms used by the Rider when using a finisher, ranging from one, to all. **Kamen Rider Wizard's Drago Timer - The dial on the hilt. **Kamen Rider Beast's Dice Saber - Finisher activation. *As a whole, the Ride HeiSaber resembles a wristwatch, with the blade resembling the strap and the Hand Selector resembling the watch itself. *It is unknown if the Dual Time Breaks (or Ultimate Time Break) will react towards an Anotherwatch in the same way Ridewatches (through Rider Armors) do i.e. destroying them. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 14: GO! GO! Ghost 2015 **Episode 15: Back to 2068 **Episode 16: Forever King 2018 **Episode 17: Happy New Woz 2019 ** Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki ***''Alive A Life'' **Episode 43: 2019: Tsukuyomi Confidential Category:Rider Weapon Category:Kamen Rider Zi-O Category:Swords Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Arsenal (Zi-O)